1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image pick-up apparatus with a sound recording function and more particularly to an arrangement for switching the sensitivity of the image pick-up apparatus from one sensitivity degree over to another.
2. Description of the Related Art
The camera of the kind arranged to be capable of recording sounds in addition to images, such as an arrangement to record a video signal on a VTR by means of, for example, a TV camera has been known from, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. SHO 55-143896. In the camera of this kind, the directivity of the microphone of the camera is arranged to be variable as follows: Two microphones are directed forward toward the front of the camera with some spacing distance between them on lines extending in parallel to the optical axis of a photo-taking lens. Another microphone is directed backward to pick up sounds also from the rear of the camera. The directivity of the microphone arrangement as a whole is thus arranged to be variable by changing the sensitivity of each of the three microphones according to information on the focal length of the photo-taking lens.
In collecting the sound from an object with the camera of the above-stated kind, however, the sound becomes lower according as a distance between the camera and an object (hereinafter referred to as the object distance) increases. Therefore, the sound from the object has often been vaguely recorded in the event of a long object distance. This has been problem with the conventional camera of the above-stated kind.